A Typical Day Fighting OCs
by scrapbookofwasabi
Summary: How Tsukune, Moka, and the gang clean up the typical overpowered OC that comes their way.


No one likes overpowered OCs.

But of course terrible fanfic writers like myself like to make such things in harem animes and mangas so that they can totally own whoever's the main character and take their harem for themselves.

Just not today.

Tsukune Aono was currently facing off against a very overpowered original character, and he hated it.

With a grunt the OC lashed out at Tsukune, but he avoided his opponent's lash. His opponent was a leather-trench jacketed, sallow-faced teenager like himself who had powers which allowed him reality manipulation, insanely fast speed, and the ability to manifest blades from his hands. Not just any blades- they were full-fledged massive swords that were so powerful that they shook the earth every time they were brandished. With another grunt the OC made the heavens split, and thunder and lightning crashed around, destroying the ground around him.

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were running their own racket as well- Yukari cast powerful spells of binding, while Mizore worked furiously to construct a massive icy wall. Moka, as a fellow Shinso vampire, lashed and attacked at the OC as well, while Kurumu helped Mizore build the wall by flying her ever so higher so that the wall could be dropped on the OC and perhaps delay the OC for a few more minutes.

"HA!" the OC screamed, and with a swipe of his hand the icy wall was cut in half, narrowly missing the airborne Kurumu and Mizore, "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I WILL KILL YOU AND TAKE YOUR HAREM!"

"They're not a harem!" Tsukune shouted back over the storm, incensed. "They're my _friend_ _s_!"

"He's right!" called Moka from where she stood, flapping her wings. "Shame on you for calling us such a derisive title!"

Kurumu flapped upward to where they were currently suspended. "The OC's kinda right, you know," said the succubus, shrugging.

"Kurumu-san," said Tsukune, looking at her, "now's not the- GAAH!"

The OC had disappeared again and buried his sharp claws into Tsukune's shoulders. He was lucky, though, because the thick bone-like armor that shrouded his upper body held against the OC's claws. Yet it was giving way, fast.

"Mizore-san!" Tsukune roared over the wind. "Could you possibly-"

"On it," the ice fairy said, and Kurumu and Mizore whirled together, shouting out their signature attack move: "WHITE AND BLACK DUET, NUMBER 13, LAST WALTZ!"

A massive, almost monolithic formation of ice formed over the OC's head and smashed into his form. The OC simply shrugged the attack off.

"That was pathetic!" screamed the OC. "The only good thing about you is your-"

"NOW!" Moka yelled, and together the two of them smashed their fists into the OC's chest, causing him to grunt in pain and float back a few feet.

Almost instantly the storm wavered, and Yukari below finished her spell. The OC suddenly found himself bound by great magical constraints, and surprisingly he couldn't free himself from the bounds.

"I'm sorry, Moka-san," said Tsukune, knowing what he must do.

"It's alright, Tsukune-san," she replied. "You must do what you must."

He smiled at her, and lunged forward. The OC manifested a large battle axe and swung it at Tsukune, who caught it with one hand. Now the OC's face widened in terror.

"No, please! Please! Please don't! I swear, leave me-"

Tsukune heaved a deep breath, and buried the axe deep in the OC's head. Despite the grievous wound, the OC continued to stutter nonsensically, which was compounded by the fact that there was now a massive axe lodged in the OC's head, almost neatly cleaving it in two.

With some disgust, Tsukune pulled the bloodstained axe out, carrying with it the OC's head and spine, and tossed the grotesque items into the distance, where they disappeared.

Now that the OC was dead, the storm abated, and the OC's headless body dropped to the ground, where Yukari promptly set it on fire, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"That's the sixth one this week," she remarked over the crackling flames of the OC's roasting pyre.

Tsukune smiled and looked at his friends. It was indeed the sixth one this week, and Tsukune yawned. The amount of OCs which had been thrown at them was simply _staggering_.

But they had all died in the end, with none being able to complete their perverted goals. Tsukune wrapped an arm around Moka, and smiled again.

Today was a good day indeed.


End file.
